The Kissing Rock
by Lucy-Fabgay
Summary: AU! It's been ten months since Alison's disappearance and Emily is still in love with Alison, going back to their place at the kissing rock in hopes to see the girl again.
1. Chapter 1

A year had nearly passed since Alison's disappearance, or as everyone liked to think, her death, but Emily knew better, she knew Alison wasn't gone, the air was always heavy when the blonde was around, and it hadn't let up. The past ten months had been heart-breakingly painful for Emily, the girl she loved was gone, nowhere to be seen and gone without as even leaving a note for her, she'd given so much to their secret meets, tried her best to hide the feelings that were ever so obvious, but here she was, once again sitting at the kissing rock, almost waiting for the girl to suddenly appear again, to make everything better.

It was a cold night, and Emily had left Spencer and Hanna early, promising to keep in touch if she needed anything, hoping that her 'I'm not feeling so good' lie would hold up and so far it had, just glad she'd been able to make it on time to that special place. Memories of when Alison would sneak over in the night, to drive the pair to this spot just so they could share a precious kiss or too, then sit back and whisper sweet nothings to each other till they decided to have back into town. The blonde was so much different around Emily then when she was apart of the group, she'd be sweet and gentle, show a truly loving side that no one ever saw, no one but Emily, and honestly, Emily would have given her own life to see that side of her again, to hear those little promises over and over again, but she knew there wouldn't be a chance, not anytime soon at that.

Emily jumped with a shock, something had rattled her from her sleep, her body aching deep inside with the cold that she'd let get to her, but that didn't matter as she rose from the ground, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes. Suddenly, there was that noise again, but this time, the noise was quick and heading away from her, almost like someone was running, or someone had been standing watching. Could it have been Alison? No, surely Alison would have been long gone, far from Rosewood and out of her life, but she couldn't help but wonder. She was about to talk a few steps forward, in search for any clues when her phone buzzed, and a groan fell from Emily's dried lips, knowing she must have been asleep for a few hours, not even needing to look at her phone, expecting more than just a few panicked calls and messages from home, and with that, she headed back, thoughts of tonight still in her thoughts, and she knew this trip out wouldn't be the last of this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had been out at the kissing rock for a good hour now, the blanket from the back of her car laid out lazily beneath her in attempt to gain a little bit of comfort, but nothing was comforting about being out here alone, waiting for a girl who had been long gone months ago, but something really wasn't right and Emily wanted to find out, this was something that she wasn't going to give up. A buzz from her phone pulled her from her determined thoughts and she glanced down at the screen once it was pulled from the confines of her pocket, and she let out a sigh, her eyes reading over the frantic words of her best friend Hanna, ranting about how furious she was for missing out on 'the sale of the century', but Emily didn't care, she wasn't a shopaholic like the blonde, she was more the sporty one of the group who liked the occasional spree, but it wasn't important to her, so with a few easy taps of her fingers to the screen, she'd sent of her uninterested "Oh dear" and dropped her phone down gently to the blanket, the silence once again taking over.

It wasn't long after her reply to Hanna that Emily was dozing, in and out her wild mind, when something caught her attention, or so she thought. Just up in front of her, stood a young woman, back turned and stood just when the bank dipped to meet the water shore, and Emily groaned softly, almost as if letting the stranger know she was there.

"You always wanted to come out here to swim in the moonlight, do you remember Em?" The voice was familiar, so soft and yet when Emily's name was spoken, it had a ring to it, it had Alison's ring to it, and she sat up a little stranger, rubbing her eyes just in time for the stranger to turn to her. It was dark, and the moon was in a better place than before, but even with that, Emily knew who it was.

"Alison-" She gasped softly, only to be interrupted by the blonde stepping closer.

"Don't get up, just enjoy being here, this is our spot." Alison chimed, that well-known smile placed on her soft pink lips, oh how Emily craved to kiss Alison again, but she was scared, scared that if this was just a dream, she'd have set herself up for a fall, but if this wasn't... then Alison might run again, only to never be seen at all. Emily just nodded in agreement and repositioned herself on the blanket, and when Alison began to move closer, her heart rate began to pick up till it almost felt like it was ready to leap out of her chest when the warmth of the other girl was right next to her.

"Don't leave again Ali, I need you." Emily muttered as slim fingers brushed through her wavy raven hair, almost guiding her head to rest against Alison's leg.

"You know it's been too long Em, it's too dangerous, but you know where to find me, whenever you need me, you come." The loving voice was a mere whisper now, this moment shared between them almost intimate, it had been the most relaxing moment Emily had felt in a long time, it was like the days before her love when missing, and as much as Emily wanted to cling to this moment and never let go, it was all just a dream, it had to be. But almost like magic, and with the touch of lipgloss glazed lips to her temple, Emily's eyes fell heavy, and in no time, she was back into her thoughts.

"Ali!" Emily called with a start, her set alarm rang out, breaking the peacefulness that had fallen in the wooded area, it was set so she could make her curfew on time, but as she looked around with hooded eyes, she saw no sight of the blonde that had been sat with her, she saw nothing of her being there, it was all just a dream and knowing that, it broke Emiy's heart again. Her mind was cruel enough to play these tricks again on her, make her think that if she kept trying, her and Alison would be reunited, but maybe that was it, maybe she was just a girl in love with a thought of a girl who was no longer with them, and with that, she stopped thinking, she couldn't fight herself again, and so she began to head back to the car, and once there, began to get ready to leave, when something caught her eye. Was it? It couldn't. Is that... lipgloss? Emily leaned forward in her seat, and there, on her temple, was the pink stained kiss mark. Just like in her dreams. No, that couldn't be. Emily's fingers rose up slowly, almost shaking at the thought when she made contact with the gloss, smearing it lightly and she gasped. Alison had been wth her, Alison had kissed her. Alison was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind howled as it crashed against the Field's house, Pam and Wayne sleeping sounding down at the bottom of the hall while Emily lay tossing and turning. She'd never been good at sleeping through nights like this, and after this past week and a half, her nights hadn't been so wonderful as a whole, but here she was, her eyes scanning over her ceiling, the windows shaking a little with each slam of wind. She was going to be exhausted for tomorrow, and the girls would be even more then suspicious of her then they were now. Aria, Spencer and Hanna had been questioning her, they were worried something was wrong, but Emily couldn't tell them what she knew, she couldn't tell them that Alison was alive, because if she did, her feelings for the blonde would be out, and then she'd be out, and she gone years hiding, hiding in the closet from everyone, everyone except Alison.

That night at the kissing back was now playing back in her mind, Alison's sweet voice and words were circling her thoughts, that kiss burned at her skin and to see that night clearer, she closed her eyes slowly, embracing all sensations of that night, and soon, Emily was sleeping soundly, a smile placed lazily across her lips. It didn't last long though, a sharp gust of wind pounded at her window and it burst open, or so it seemed, before they began banging as they bounced against her walls and she woke with a start, eyes wide as she glanced around briefly before pulling herself up and out of the warm confines of her bed, padding across the room and with a little bit of struggle, she closed her windows, locking them tight.

Before she turned around, a chill ran through her, and she swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling like her bed shorts and tank top were not enough to cover her from what seemed like prying eyes. With her body tense, she stood a little straighter, about to call out to her parents, a gentle hand was placed on her waist and her head dropped down.

"I always did like you in these shorts." That voice, and that hand couldn't be part of her imagination, it was too real, and over the years, only one person had said that they liked these shorts. Alison.

"Ali..." Emily started, though her words were just a dead end, there was no follow on from it, there was nothing else to slip from her lips, it was just out of relief she'd said that girls name, and without thinking, she turned round only to be met with piercing blue eyes, eyes that made her almost dizzy to keep looking at.

"Come... come lay with me." Alison whispered, a caring smile graced her soft features, but her tone didn't match, she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be dead and gone, and even meeting at the kissing rock was a risk but just like the good old days, here she was, sneaking into the girls room late at night only to be gone by morning, and strangely, Emily was okay about it. The blonde took her hand, their fingers lacing and fitting perfectly as they made their way to the bed, it was just like their first night together, she was way beyond nervous, but her heart was giddy, wanting this more then anything. All of this seemed to come so easy to her love, Ali had a talent of being so much more confident, of making things seem so sweet that Emily never worried about it, and in no time, they were laid face to face, their legs slowly tangling together, and in this moment, it was pure silence. The wind seemed like it had suddenly stopped, their breathing was nothing more then their bodies rising and falling ever so slightly, it was just Emily and Alison. Together.

Emily's dark chocolate eyes couldn't resist a glance at such pink lips that were only inches away from her own, and it was killing her to not just close that distance and have what she wanted, but couldn't scare the girl off, not with her own silly urges, but it soon became obvious that it was just a silly urge when Ali leaned in, their lips pressing together, stopping for nothing more then a few seconds before they both began recipricate the kiss, each flowing into one till they couldn't stop, Alison taking the obvious lead but Emily didn't care, she honestly didn't know whether to just enjoy the moment or cry that it had to end at some point. They carried on for what seemed like most of the night, their bodies almost working against each other in unison to power their kisses till Ali broke it off, her own cheeks glowing a deep shade of red. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She murmered, her lips grazing Emily's before she changed their positions completely, laying partially on Emily, her head resting on her chest. The girls didn't need to speak to know what they both wanted, they just wanted to hold and be held, nothing more and nothing less, and with each others warmth, they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning time came and Emily had buried herself under a mass of pillows and sheets, and like every morning, awoken to be on her stomach. In a sleep filled daze, the lump that her arm was draped over was, in her mind, Alison still fast asleep, but with a shift and a nuzzle of her nose, she realised she laid alone, yet again. Her heart sank, after such a night like that, only she was the only one to know about it, to know about Alison's existance. After a moment of composing herself and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she heaved herself up, only to find on the pillow beside her, a note. Her brow furrowed in confusion, wondering what Alison had to say, or even if it was a next meeting date, but as she got herself comfy, back against the headboard of her bed and began to read the note that Ali had left.

_Em,_

_Goodbyes are something I've never been good at, they're hard and awkward, and hurtful in many ways, and as much as I have hurt you, this will be the last time. I promise. We can't see each other again, not like last night, not at the rock, not ever. Last night couldn't have been any better, but it was a mistake, I risked us both for a few hours of happiness, and because of that, I'm going. Hopefully you can forget about me, forget us and move on, because this can't go on. I miss you Em, you were and still are the first girl I've ever cared about, and you'll be the last, just another dream in my new life. I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do, and by the time you read this, I will be out of Rosewood, no trace of me anywhere. I love you Em. Always._

_A. xx_

Emily was past just letting a few tears trickle down her morning features, she was sat clutching the note to her chest as she sobbed silently, her eyes crunched tight to try and resisit it, but the fact that after so many months of searching, of waiting, she'd finally gotten her chances again with Alison, only for the blonde to crush them again. Last night wasn't like most nights, she didn't know it at the time but it was a goodbye, and she'd not had chance to say goodbye again. The dark haired girl felt so alone, and Alison was right, last night had been a mistake, a mistake to think there was any chance of hope in their relationship, but she wouldn't forget, she couldn't. Alison had made her, and she had broke her, and now... now Emily had to be her own self. Give up and believe that Alison was safe by getting a new start, because this was her new start.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a walk and a half since that night in her room, and it hadn't gone unnoticed that her attitude was lower then before, but how could it have not been? She'd been given a chance to see the only person that brought her pure happiness after so long, only to have that very same person rip everything out from underneath her. The girls had taken it upon themselves to hold a sleepover, not taking no for an answer even when Emily tried her best to give an excuse or two, but she quickly gave in, hopefully a night with friends and mindless movies would be exactly what she needed to push her forward and keep her mind strong, but she'd requested it be at someone else's place, even though she'd sprayed and cleaned her room, Alison's scent still lingered in the air, and the risk of finding the note was something Emily didn't want to think about, but the girls agreed, and that night would be spent at Spencer's, and she'd try her best to have fun.

Aria was the first one to doze off, she always was, and not long after, it was Hanna, it seemed to be the same pattern always at their sleepover's and then it always came down to stand off between Emily and Spencer, both trying to fight the tiredness off, but tonight Emily wasn't tired, she was trying to get Spencer to drift off first so she could sneak out, because that urge had begun a long time ago when the girls began reminiscing on their summers down at the Kissing Rock. And that's where she was going to go. She needed to. She had to see if Alison would be there, if she was well and truly done with her and Rosewood, and if she wasn't there, and if her mind was playing with her, she'd be done for good, she just had to know.

Emily had 'fallen asleep' not so long ago, she'd been listening out for Spencer's odd-doings and silence had fallen through-out the Hasting's household, and after she waited just to make sure, she pulled herself up from her pile of blankets and pillows, the fire finally dying out from earlier, and she crept out through the side door, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

The drive out was quick, the minute she got in her car, Emily floored it all the way, she just wanted to get there and in no time, she was. Getting out, there was a chill in the air, and in her three quarter cut off sweat pants, her old 'Go Sharks!' top, she moved into the darkness of the trees that surrounded the rock. Emily tugged her jacket tighter around her, as much as being out this late creeped her out, there was something wrong, something felt off about being here, but she brushed it off and after a few ducks under branches, she came into a clearing, the only clearing she cared about, and laid her eyes on the rock just in front of her, and she took her place in wait.

It wasn't even half an hour later when things started to make her think, make her question things, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her when she heard footsteps and she stood from the rock, her back towards the lake and she looked over to the right of her, her eyes slowly filling with panic. "Ali?" She called out hesitantly, "Alison, answer me please." She began to plead when the sounds stopped. "Ali!" Emily now screamed the girls name, she wasn't sure what she was feeling but things just began taking over. "Just please... talk to me, I'm sorry." She called out. She couldn't just stay here, not while whoever, or whatever, was stood so close by, and after fighting with herself, she made the choice to move, but as she headed towards the trees, someone appeared to her left, shining a torch in her face, and scaring whoever was once there away.

She'd been so close to Alison, she had her chance to convince the girl to stay but this person, whoever they were, had scared her away, and quite possibly heard her, and she started to panic. The torch dimmed out, and as Emily blinked away the spots in her vision, her eyes fell on the person that had found her, and she shook her head softly in disbelief. "What... what are you doing here?"

* * *

**I figured I'd leave it on a cliff-hanger to see if you guys could maybe guess who found Em. :P Please feel free to comment with your guesses and explanations why. Till next time you lovely readers. - Lucy xx**


End file.
